


laughter, the stars, and other tragedies

by tsundokus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, and made me kill dean, and ohh noo, brightest star in the sky, came to me, he doesn't die on-stage though, i wrote this on a whim?, it just references it, sad little thingy i'm sorry, the sentence "dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundokus/pseuds/tsundokus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's right, really, that dean dies on a thursday.</p><p>goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughter, the stars, and other tragedies

it's right, really, that dean dies on a thursday. (he's heard people say how tragic it is to die so young, but he knows that dean was never young, even when he was a child.)

he passed away in the manner which he had always desired - fighting. they'd been on a hunt; a particularly difficult spirit. it hadn't been a dramatic, gasping goodbye. castiel and sam had simply run into the haunted building after hearing a shout and dean was lain across the plush carpet. cas had gazed in surprise as sam checked for a pulse that he would not find.

that had been a number of weeks ago. time had sort of blurred since sam and he had gone their separate ways - sam decided to try and find someone with whom to start a pseudo-normal life, even going back to school. he encouraged castiel to do the same.

both of them knew that whatever feeble attempts they made, the absence dean had left behind could never be filled. neither sam nor cas could bear to sit in dean's rightful place in the driver's seat of the impala. sam had tried once, only to find himself parking on the side of the road, unable to contain his grief, clutching dean's old jacket to his face as if he could memorize the smell, every dip and fold and stain on the soft, worn leather. 

castiel had shown little outward grief. one night when the stars were at their brightest. he looked to sirius majoris - the dog star. he released a bittersweet laugh when he remembered that it was supposedly the brightest star in the night sky.   
dean's soul had burned brighter than any he had laid eyes on before.

dean winchester, brightest star in the sky. 

goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. 

thank you, dean. thank you for everything.


End file.
